


About Toads and Cats

by HapSky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animals, Character Study, Gen, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-07-25 22:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20033584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HapSky/pseuds/HapSky
Summary: On one of Mrs Norris’ daily days, she encounters a fellow explorer and makes a friend.





	About Toads and Cats

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my uni seminar about fanfiction (yes, fanfic studies are a Thing and I still can't believe that either)
> 
> (I also can't believe I wrote Harry Potter fanfic *shakes head and leaves to question life choices*)
> 
> Written for the same seminar:
> 
> [Lost Tags and Wormy Lure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20033650) (Final Fantasy XV)  
[What If](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20033422) (Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild)  
[Not Surprised](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20033311) (Red Riding Hood)

Mrs Norris’ day starts like all her days start, early in the morning and with a growling stomach. Not too amused about this—she never is—she goes to wake her human. She paws at the almost closed door until it’s not just almost closed anymore, and with pitiful mewls of raging despair she informs Filch about her misery. She’s starving. In her own home! Truly an upsetting misery worthy to be made known, this.

Filch feeds her with grumpy sloppiness, but that’s alright. Food is food, and Filch—however grouchy he might be—always makes sure he feeds Mrs Norris only the tastiest of the best. He feeds her before he feeds himself, and Mrs Norris appreciates it by hopping on his lap and purring after she is done eating and he is not. Filch, still grumpy, allows it. He has long accepted his fate of ever eating a slightly hairy breakfast. Mrs Norris is content, it would have been a shame if he were to remove the fur she happily shared with him.

Today, Mrs Norris feels like exploring. Of course, as the caretaker’s loyal assistant, she knows the castle and the magic working through every of its bricks well enough. Exploring, though, exploring is all about discovering the new, and there is always something new to be discovered, even in a place that’s home. She wanders long halls, chasing dust bunnies along the way until they hop out of view, and savours to lounge around in the early sun’s light spots sprinkling the stony floors. There, she found another wanderer.

“Greetings,” she announces before she pounces. She catches a toad, and with a pat to the head releases the other.

“Mrs Norris, madam!” The toad croaks surprised. “Am I were I mustn’t go? Is this the end of my road?”

Mrs Norris licks her paws and watches the toad from the corner of her watchful eye. “You are in a hallway. You are free to roam,” she informs him.

“Oh! That’s good, that’s good,” the toad says.

He moves to hop away, but Mrs Norris catches him again. “Where are you headed?” She playfully pats his head again. “Are you lost or are you exploring? Are you searching, on a quest to fetch something?”

The toad quacks a laugh. “Lost, Mrs Norris, madam. I’m Trevor, always ever lost.”

Mrs Norris looks at Trevor, captured by her paw, for a long moment. She is thinking—when often times she simply nods off to daydreams when her features take on this appearance of empty eyes, body left behind while it’s unable to follow where her mind takes stray paths into the wide void of drifting thoughts. This time, she is just thinking, though.

“You are slow,” is the results of her pondering. “And I am not. I cannot lead you where you want to go, I’d lose you. My fangs are sharp. I cannot carry you,” she says with a scowl and lowers herself until she’s lying flat on the floor. “Unless you hop on.”

“Hop on?” Trevor asks with disbelief. “I wouldn’t dare, Mrs Norris, madam!”

Mrs Norris stares, unblinking. It is her duty and her pride as the caretaker’s assistant to ensure order and safety for the castle’s inhabitants.

“If you insist…?” Trevor croaks hesitantly.

Mrs Norris insists, and on wobbly legs, Trevor clambers onto her back.

Together, they make their track towards where Trevor last remembers having seen his human. They chatter along the way—about the castle and about magic, about toads and cats, about everything and nothing. It is quite nice, Mrs Norris thinks, to have such mindful and polite yet intriguing company like Trevor is. After a while, she doesn’t even mind his presence on her back, though remarkably heavy for such a small creature.

“This stairs are the place. Mrs Norris, madam, you have my deepest gratitude!” Trevor says as he carefully crawls onto the stairs.

“It’s quite alright. It was my pleasure to be of help,” Mrs Norris answers, and once again gives Trevor a soft pat. “If you feel like getting lost, and I find you during my exploring, I certainly won’t be averse to conversing with you again.”

This evening, Mrs Norris makes herself comfortable on Filch’s lap again, happy and content with herself. Her exploring was successful, oh and just how successful it was! She hadn’t expected to discover a friend in a lost toad. She purrs just a little louder, at the thought of having helped this new friend. She is sure his human is relieved to have his companion back. Certainly, Trevor is taken good care of right now, just as herself.

Filch is grumpy and quite crabby about her dirtied fur where Trevor had held onto her, but he brushes her nonetheless.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ( ´ ◡ ` )


End file.
